This invention relates to certain novel cyclic terpenoid amines, their preparation, and their uses.
While preparing unsaturated terpene alcohols according to the Kane and Von Genk process (U.S. Pat. No. 3,932,539), it was discovered unexpectedly that terpenoid amines subjected to the hydration step of such process were cyclized rather than hydrated when such hydration step was practiced at higher temperatures of above about 80.degree. C. and advantageously above about 100.degree. C. The novel cycloterpenoid amines disclosed herein are useful in the synthesis of fragrances and carotenoids, for example. In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the cyclized amines can be converted into beta-cyclogeraniol and further into beta-cyclocitral for synthesis of beta-ionone and Vitamin A. Additionally, other novel cyclic terpenoid compounds, which are useful as fragrances and as intermediates in other synthesis work, are made during the above synthesis.